


The Adventures of CraftClan (One-Shot Collection)

by Talis03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warrior Cats fanclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis03/pseuds/Talis03
Summary: CraftClan. A group of cats who are travellers, only setting up temporary dens at night. They stick close to one another, trusting no one but their own clanmates. What will they encounter on their travels?Featuring all current members of the Dream SMP, as of 17 February 2021, along with other Minecraft Youtubers!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, Jen | GamingWithJen & Pat | PopularMMOs, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Adventures of CraftClan (One-Shot Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> The members of CraftClan! May add to it or remove from it as needed.
> 
> Descriptions for the various cats currently pending! Photos will be attached if I can find them. The designs are mostly random apart from like ten.

### Total number: 41

## Leader

> Technoblade--Pigstar-- _[A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811975670346809384/image0.jpg)_

## Deputy

> Dream--Dreammask-- _[A brown tabby tom with green eyes, a patch of white on his face and a white belly.](https://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-stray-cat-brown-tabby-and-white-cat-on-the-island-of-manabe-island-in-okayama-prefecture-japan-1545681272.jpg)_

## Medicine Cat(s)

> Foolish Gamers--Risingheart-- _[A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811973926233309234/image0.jpg)_  
>  Ranboo--Halfpaw (Mentor: Risingheart)-- _A chimera tom with the left side white and right side black, a red left eye, and a green right eye. (Photo not found)_

## Warriors

> Georgenotfound--Dappledgaze-- _[A white bengal tom with one blue and one amber eye](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/KM446J/white-bengal-cat-a-domestic-cat-breed-with-blue-eyes-wearing-cat-collar-KM446J.jpg). _  
>  Sapnap--Sapnap-- _[A black-and-white tom with amber eyes.](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/relaxed-black-and-white-tuxedo-cat-on-a-bed-picture-id1139565194?k=6&m=1139565194&s=612x612&w=0&h=UQT270XqVl94MILecCFYs59jzGl7GVTTnNCxb5iDyjg=)_  
>  BadBoyHalo--Darklight-- _[A black tom with a white, heart-shaped patch on his chest and white paws.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811986610618630144/image0.jpg)_  
>  Antfrost--Antfrost-- _[White siamese tom with black markings on face, ears, tail and paws.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811972245915435078/image0.jpg)_  
>  VelvetIsCake--Redvelvet-- _[Hairless sphynx tom with amber eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811972718714290206/image0.jpg)_  
>  Karl Jacobs--Dayspin-- _[A plain grey tom with green eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811987934034788382/image0.jpg)_  
>  Quackity--Ducksplash-- _[A silver tabby tom with short fur.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811986114729738250/image0.jpg)_  
>  Skeppy--Bluegleam-- _[A short-haired brown striped tom.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811989100160352326/image0.jpg)_  
>  Punz--Goldwish-- _[A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a white belly.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811973487303721000/image0.jpg)_  
>  Ponk--Embertap-- _[An orange bengal tom with amber eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811981442032730152/image0.jpg)_  
>  Awesamdude--Thunderstrike-- _[A beige-coloured tom with anber eyes](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811991439595798598/image0.jpg)_  
>  Wilbur Soot--Hummingblaze-- _[A tall, yellow-furred tom with amber eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811990787394240542/image0.jpg)_  
>  Sally (Not an MCYT)--Fishnose-- _[A long-furred brown she-cat.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811987934034788382/image0.jpg)_  
>  Philza--Hawkwing-- _[A black tom with amber eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811992029877764166/image0.jpg)_  
>  Kristin--Juniperglow-- _[A white Himalayan she-cat with very long fur.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811992499840614410/image0.jpg)_  
>  Fundy--Foxstone-- _[A trans dilute calico tom with grey over most of his body, a white underside, amber eyes, and longer than average fur.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811980037099749386/image0.jpg)_  
>  Niki--Mouseflare-- _[A grey she-cat with green eyes and a bobtail.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811993033167732736/image0.jpg)_  
>  Eret--Egretwink-- _[A tortoiseshell cat with cloudy, blind eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811980812190613534/image0.jpg)_  
>  CaptainPuffy--Rainbowsheep-- _[A calico she-cat with green eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811989536505987132/image0.jpg)_  
>  Jschlatt--Ramsnap-- _[A long-furred white tom with blue eyes.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/738690529218396211/811993674199990282/image0.jpg)_  
>  HBomb94--Stonetoss-- _[Brown classic tabby tom with a white underside.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/PFN0DP/brown-and-white-classic-tabby-cat-sitting-PFN0DP.jpg)_  
>  JackManifoldTV--Maplestream-- _[Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes.](https://st2.depositphotos.com/2646679/9345/i/950/depositphotos_93455674-stock-photo-young-silver-tabby-spotted-cat.jpg)_  
>  LazarBeam--Brightline-- _[Burmese red tom with a ginger and white pelt.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/DKHXXB/burmese-red-cat-DKHXXB.jpg)_  
>  Vikkstar--Victorspring-- _[Grey tom with folded ears.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/X5P1HY/british-shorthair-felis-silvestris-f-catus-sitting-little-grey-haired-british-shorthair-kitten-with-floppy-ears-X5P1HY.jpg)_  
>  ItsAlyssa--Chickendance-- _[Turkish van she-cat with orange fur on her head, back, and tail.](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/rare-cream-turkish-van-cat-260nw-35378062.jpg)_  
>  Callahan--Silentdeer-- _[Rusty spotted tom who is born mute.](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/rustyspotted-cat-picture-id831400870?k=6&m=831400870&s=612x612&w=0&h=_QEc5sTsXW8fb1jpOWKrtP3wHwM8G73mOJ2TkiWYoEw=)_  
>  ConnorEatsPants--Donkeychomp-- _[Grey tom with large amber eyes.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/2BE3YN2/beautiful-grey-british-cat-on-a-blanket-theme-domestic-cats-2BE3YN2.jpg)_  
>  HannahxxRose--Roseclaw-- _[White she-cat with a bobtail and bright blue eyes.](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/japanese-bobtail-picture-id1217156553?k=6&m=1217156553&s=612x612&w=0&h=6MG48rJFPJnMGc0fb7MTNyVHZ5M1qaBMWrFctQ2z9F0=)_  
>  Slimecicle--Slimecall-- _[A black tom with patches of white on his body.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/TRDKYX/portrait-of-a-black-and-white-cat-with-green-eyes-TRDKYX.jpg)_  
>  Illumina--Swiftrunner-- _[A completely black tom with amber eyes.](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/black-cat-on-blue-background-friday-the-13th-picture-id1212443044?k=6&m=1212443044&s=612x612&w=0&h=jWb-dgtxhgBcP61eQ1T5YmP0GQ7zX6ljD0WTx-J1nS0=)_  
>  Aphmau--Sparrowdance-- _[Small mackerel tabby she-cat.](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/pedigree-cat-toyger-age-2-years-color-brown-black-mackerel-lying-picture-id900330970?s=612x612)_  
>  Popularmmos--Blackcrack-- _[Grey spotted tom with a mainly white pelt.](https://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-gray-spotted-cat-on-a-black-background-with-a-green-vine-324888329.jpg)_  
>  GamingwithJen--Pinkhop-- _[Ginger spotted she-cat with a mainly white pelt.](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/M26YJJ/red-spotted-tabby-british-shorthair-cat-M26YJJ.jpg)_  
>  DanTDM--Crystalshine-- _[Siamese tom with a black and white pelt.](https://previews.123rf.com/images/starush/starush1402/starush140200039/25861118-close-up-of-cute-blue-eyed-siamese-cat.jpg)_

## Apprentices

> TommyInnit--Whitepaw (Mentor: Dreammask)-- _[A tabby maine coon tom with a white belly and white paws.](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/beautiful-maine-coon-cat-young-260nw-774677614.jpg)_  
>  Tubbo--Beepaw (Mentor: Hummingblaze)-- _[An orange tabby tom with white paws.](https://st2.depositphotos.com/1606449/10715/i/950/depositphotos_107151086-stock-photo-orange-tabby-cat.jpg)_  
>  Purpled--Purplepaw (Mentor: Sapnap)-- _[A chocolate tabby tom with amber eyes.](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/british-tabby-cat-6863993.jpg)_  
> 

## Queen(s)

> None

## Kits

> None

## Elder(s)

> None


End file.
